


Sir, you are perfect

by SaraiCat



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Blowjobs, Cum painting, Ego, Face-Fucking, Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, Gaston knows he's hot, Gay LeFou (Disney), Hot gaston, LeFou serves, M/M, Master/Servant, Narcissism, Narcissist Gaston, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiCat/pseuds/SaraiCat
Summary: Gaston upset about one of his any rejection from Belle, storms off. He goes to his house with LeFou trailing behind him. Gaston desperate to boost his ego and cover his insecurity, LeFou comforts him.





	Sir, you are perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope I ruin your childhood with this smutty fanfic. Join me on the HIGHWAY TO HELL. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Lefou's lip quivered nervously. He could see Gaston grinding his teeth, his jaw locked making it sharper than usual. His chiseled features set in anger as he stormed off as Lefou ran after hi. His feet carrying i as fast as possible and his legs aching. He wasn't one to be very fond of exercise. 

“Gaston, she doesn't deserve you. Forget her anyone would die to be with you Gaston” Lefou desperately tried to comfort his irritated friend after he was once again turned down by Belle. That girl was just so independent and set in her ways. She must be blind, Lefou cursed. 

“If anyone would die to be with e how come not her? Why not Lefou? Am i not the most gorgeous is this town? Am i not perfect?” He questioned and Lefou felt like he could almost sense the gorgeous mans insecurity under his cocky forefront. Lefou knew that his stunning best friend would not confide in just anyone and chose to say this phrase to Lefou. Lefou knew it wasn't that much but he could help but swell with pride. 

“Lefou?” Gaston enquired irritated at Lefou's lack of response as he looked back at him as he continue to storm off to an unknown location. 

“Sir you are perfect” Lefou confirmed causing Gaston to hum under his breath. Lefou looked at the path set out in front of the recognizing as it the route to Gaston's house. Gaston lived alone as a bachelor despite his wide choice of women begging and swooning for his attention. Gaston stormed up his steps to his house leaving the door to slam behind him. Lefou concerned about his friend didn't even hesitate to open the door and follow through. Hoping in the after thought that this action wouldn’t upset his friend. 

LeFou glanced around the room despite the fact he's been here endless times. It was still the same as the last tie he was here. The walls clad in mirrors and the furniture suave and expensive. Gaston was stalking over by the liquor cabinet. In his hand he held a bottle of whiskey that he was admiring. Ignoring Lefou's presence he walked over to the kitchen fetching himself a short whiskey glass. Pouring himself a glass that almost brimmed the top. He looked down, staring at the oil swirls in his glass. 

Lefou looked at the bottle and the one glass in his hand. Lefou being reminded of his friends selfish manner as he decided it didn't matter. He would be better dealing with his friends mood when he was sober anyway. Lefou was unsure of what to start with to comfort his friend. Whether to speak of his heroic battles in the war or his incredible physical appearance or the women dreaming of him. But he luckily didn't have to start with him as his friend interrupted him.

“Lefou are the ladies of the village dreaming of being my wife?” Gaston asked still not looking up. 

“Yes Gaston sir any women or even man would be begging to have you” Lefou boasted his friend. Gaston looked up his eyes sharp and questioning. 

“Any man?” Gaston asked inquisitively.

“Anyone” LeFou confirmed nervous about how Gaston caught onto his comment about men. He had a crush on his friend for as long as he could remember which ended up turning into something symbolizing servantry than friendship. But he didn't mind he was glad that Gaston desired him to serve him. 

“Even someone like you?” Gaston said looking at him and Lefou gulped and looked down as his face turned bright crimson with flush.

“Anyone” he confirmed once again not looking his friend in the face. Gaston just nodded at this and this made Lefou's anxiety grow larger. 

“Say my name” Gaston said his voice husky, deeper than usual. Lefou desperately wanted to look at him now but didn't dare to. 

“Gaston” he mumbled. Gaston slipped two fingers under his chin jerking it up in a sore movement. 

“Let yourself be heard by my ears” Gaston demanded in this new found husky voice of his. 

“Gaston” he said clear voiced and he raised his eyes to look him. His pupils dilated and full of a emotion that LeFou hadn't seen previously. 

“On your knees soldier” Gaston voiced in his authoritative tone and paired with the words said it reminded him of the war. His body obeyed shrinking him down to his knees. As he knelt before this tall, powerful man. His usual standing short stature already made hi feel miniscule to this God of a man. Gaston stared down at hi as a shrill of power and animalistic behaviour chill ran down his spine ticking something more primal in the man.

“Tell me how perfect I am Lefou” Gaston sighed as he picked up something off the nearest table. Lefou identified this as a hand mirror. 

“You are incredibly gorgeous sir” Lefou started and was about to move on to another point as Gaston interrupted him. 

“Tell me details, Lefou” Gaston said smirking down at him and Lefou couldn't help but swoon like all the other girls in town. 

“Your face is perfect, with a sharp jawline, a Greek god's nose, swoon worthy eyes, a shiny mane of hair, carved forearms and biceps, rock hard abs and brilliant calf’s” Lefou said as he swooned over the man. Gaston very pleased moved his hand that was not holding the hand held mirror to grasp at his large bulge in his pants drawing Lefou's attention to it. 

“And an impressive cock” Lefou said mouth watering as he felt his own arousal building.

“I'm glad you think so” Gaston said smirking once again and Lefou could feel his dick go hard. He ached for this man, he needed him. But he wouldn't do anything rash. He would let sir Gaston lead whatever activity he was so pleased to take part in. He moved his hand down to grasp at his own cock to relieve himself. He felt the sharp pain on his cheek before he saw Gaston's angry expression twisting his gorgeous features. 

“Don't be as selfish to serve yourself before your masters, soldier” he commanded. Lefou gulped. Gaston unbuttoned his pants after setting the hand mirror down and Lefou could only stare as he removed his layers of clothing. Revealing his hidden member which was large in size and girth. Lefou gulped. 

“Now show me how perfect I am soldier” he said as he picked the hand mirror back up. He stared at himself amused at his own perfect reflection. Lefou approached his cock with a nervous behaviour, he nevr before and for his first to be so large. Gaston didn't noticed his hesitation as he was so enthralled in his own reflection. He grasped his member with both hands as he sized it up pulling back the foreskin. He leaned forward pushing his tongue out to lick around the hole sending shivers down Gaston. He saw this as encouragement and licked around the tip. Gaston seemed to gasp slightly not looking away from his reflection. He licked around where the shaft met the head curiously making Gaston gasp at the sensitive area. 

“More. Show me more soldier” Gaston demanded. Lefou put his mouth on the head and Gaston reached his unoccupied hand to reach into Lefou's hair and push him further down the shaft and back. Lefou felt the large cock hitting the back of his throat causing him to gaga. He could feel tears in his eyes and they sprang forward as Gaston kept his hand on his hair forcing him to bob on his cock. The tears streamed down his face as he made gurgling sounds as he continued to suck his dick. Gaston ignored this as he turned his face to look at his face fro a different angle in the hand held mirror. He hummed in satisfaction. 

Gaston tilted his head back slightly and Lefou could tell he was close. He moaned as he forced Lefou to speed up the motions of bobbing down on his cock. In the bouts of pleasure Gatson dropped the hand held mirror on the carpet. He pulled Lefou away from his cock by his hair to pull back. He Unleashed his load directly onto Lefous face painting him with the sticky white cum. He proceeded to smear it around his face with his softening cock. After he was evenly coated he sighed in relief still a bit dazed from his post orgasm bliss. 

“Lick my perfection off your face” Gaston mumbled still riding his post orgasm high. LeFou hard as a rock reached his tongue out to swipe some cum off and above his lip. Tasting the mans salty relief in his mouth he moaned. He reached down to pleasure himself but was cut off by looking over at Gaston who has the hand held mirror once again in his grasp.

He whispered “Good work handsome” and winked at himself in the mirror.


End file.
